


A Magical Encounter

by JeffersonBarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Pre-Regina's First Dark Curse, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffersonBarnes/pseuds/JeffersonBarnes
Summary: After Jefferson finds out he forgot to pack food for their trip, he goes out to find some. When he get's back he finds that Victor has made a new friend...





	A Magical Encounter

Jefferson was always prepared when it came to portal hopping. He always made sure to have enough gold on him. And after that one time he gotten food poison after drinking filthy water Rumple had provided him with a magic water bottle. Any substance you put in it automatically turned into fresh cold and clean water.

So how he had forgotten to pack food was a mystery to him. He rummaged through the leather bag again. Turning it upside down his fear was confirmed.

 

He had forgotten to pack food.

 

Turning to his companion he sighed. "Yeah I did maybe forget to pack some food.." The blonde doctor eyes went wide "How in gods name do you forget to pack the most important thing?!"

That was a great question, but maybe one he could find an answer to later. It was getting late and they hadn't eaten all day. However since they didn't go to some exciotic land where the apples were purple instead of red he could find food. They were in the enchanted forest after all. Rumple had send them on a mission to find a magic mirror that was rumored to belong to Regina. And since Victor had wanted to see more of his land he decided to make the trip by foot. It only was a day and a half of walking. He thought that if the doctor wouldn't be able to handle it he could steal a horse from somewhere.

So he made a decision. Putting everything back in his bag and picking it up he announced his plan to the good doctor. "I'm gonna go and look around for blueberries or maybe even an apple tree, you should stay here and guard the camp." By camp he meant the small fire he started to keep them warm tonight, not that he would mind snuggling up to the other man but he would never admit that out loud.

"Are you sure I can't do anything more than that?" It sounded like Jefferson didn't trust him to find food, but then again he had heard bread sing to him once. Yeah this was probably for the better. "What do you mean doc? You're doing the most important part here. Guarding the camp is a big responsibility." Slinging his bag over his shoulder Jefferson turned to leave but quickly faced Victor again. Narrowing his eyes he spoke again. "Or do you think you can't handle it."

Sputtering in disbelief Victor answered although Jefferson should have know the answer to that most ridicules question. "I absolutely can and I will. You go and pick something EDIBLE since YOU are the one that forgot to pack food."Snickering the portal hopper walked into the dark forest slowly disappearing into the shadows.

Victor turned and sat himself down next to the fire Jefferson had created. Of course he could watch their camp what kind of imbecile did he think Victor was?

It couldn't have been more than 20 minutes when he heard rustleling coming from the bushes behind him. Assuming it was his companion he did feel the need to turn around. "So you finally found some food? Good because I'm starving.Why didn't we ask Rumplestiltskin for a horse? Would have made this journey much easier."

The fact that his always chatty even in situations where you shouldn't be, didn't answer he got worried. What if it wasn't Jefferson.

What if it was a murder out walking in the woods, looking for his next victim?Or a hideous monster with sharp claws and rows upon rows of teeth?

His question was quickly answered when he felt something nudge his shoulder. Slowly turning his head sideways, he braced himself for what ever was to come. He came face to face with the creature that had been hiding in the bushes.

It was white with a horn proudly sticking from his forehead. Majestic waves of long hair as white as snow flow from its head. Victor had read about these creatures before but only in children's books.

 

What he came face to face with was an unicorn.

 

Jefferson had never told him that unicorns existed in this realm so to say that he was a bit taken aback by the sudden appearance was an understatement. His family did have horses which he loved dearly. When riding through the woods that surround his home he truly felt free. He didn't tell Jefferson he could ride since his disappearances started to get noticed at home. He could make up an excuse for when he left for a day or two but a week would prove to be difficult. Victor was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something touch his shoulder.. The unicorn nudged his shoulder again.

He slowly stood up from where he was sitting. The creature backed up a little, giving him some space. Victor carefully reached out his hand hoping that the unicorn was as friendly as the ones in the fairy tales that his mother read to him when he was younger. It snuggles into victors hand stepping closer to him. Victor placed a hand on its neck feeling the soft and silky fur beneath his hand.

Lost within the Unicorns beauty Victor didn't hear the footsteps approaching from the forest. Jefferson had come back with some apples and a handful of blueberries.

''I hope you like fruit because that's all I could find. After finishing our task tomorrow I will find us a tavern so we can properly eat...'' The hatter almost dropped everything in his hands. He had heard about unicorns but never seen one. Probably another rumour he thought. Even though Rumpelstiltskin had told him many times that they were in fact real he didn't believe him.

Until now.

Victor quickly spun around facing his friend. His eyes shooting between Jefferson and the unicorn.''Ummm hi Jefferson.. I do like fruit so...umm..'' Jefferson walked towards the pair, the unicorn eyeing him curiously.'' So I see you made a new friend.'' Handing the doctor an apple he looked the creature up and down, taking it in. ''Yeah he just came out of the forest... maybe it was lonely.'' Jefferson narrowed his eyes at the doctor. He tried to remember everything Rumple told him about unicorns. He remembered something about virgins but couldn't pin point exactly what it was.

In the distance a loud bang was heard. It startled the magical creature so much it took off. Pulling Victor behind him Jefferson quickly grabbed a revolver from his a pocket inside his coat. Another bang followed and the sky was lit up by many colours. Jefferson let out a deep sigh. Fireworks, it was just fireworks. He then remembered hearing about queen Snow being pregnant or something, so they were probably celebrating the good news. Putting the revolver pack in its place he turned around.

Victor was as pale as a ghost. Then Jefferson realized something, They probably don't have fireworks in his realm. After explaining what fireworks were to the best to his ability a bit of colour had appeared on the blondes cheeks.

Sitting down by the fire he ate one of the apples he found. The doctor soon followed him. After a while Jefferson's eyes grew wide. worried about the man Victor placed a hand on the hatters shoulder. '' Jefferson what's wrong-'' Before he could even finish his sentence a wide grin had spread across the other man's face.

''You are still a virgin.''

The bright red blush that spread across the blondes face told him he was right. Victor pulled his hand from the hatters shoulder as if it was burned. He scooted away from Jefferson, avoiding eye contact.'' I have no idea what you're talking about.''

''Unicorns only appear to virgins. And since it showed up when I wasn't around..'' He pointed to victor the smile still on his face, as wide as the Cheshire's. ''You're still a virgin.''

The doctor shot him a glare and decided to continue eating his apple. After swallowing he had his answer ready. ''Listen hatter, what I do or don't do isn't anything of your business. So please stop before you embarrass yourself more.'' Jefferson seemed to be thinking after hearing his answer, tapping his finger against his lips. Jefferson eyes widened. The grin was back in his place. Leaning into victors space he placed his lips near the doctors ear.

''You know I can help you with that little situation.''

Victors eyes widen in shock. And just when Jefferson thought that a person couldn't possibly turn that red the doctor proved him wrong. Victor turned to Jefferson and pushed him away causing the hatter to fall backwards. Laughing like a maniac Jefferson held his stomach. The embarrassment and anger was clear on Victors face as he shouted.

''HATTER''


End file.
